


Four times Angie makes the wrong assumptions, and once she knows the truth

by lady_jellyfin00295



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, But actually 4+1 things, F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, but happy ending so thats good, the slightest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_jellyfin00295/pseuds/lady_jellyfin00295
Summary: Angie doesn't know what Peggy gets up too, but by the looks of her injuries, it can't be good
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Four times Angie makes the wrong assumptions, and once she knows the truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably change the title to something better, feel free to make suggestions in the comments :)

Angie heard thunder outside. It was cliche, considering the night she was having, but she couldn’t exactly control the weather, could she? She was tired, and had walked home in the rain. On a usual night, Peggy would have been there to walk home with her. She would have remembered to bring an umbrella, and then Angie wouldn’t be in this situation at all, soaking wet, drenched to the bone, and in dire need of some schnapps. 

But Peggy had never shown up that night, and Angie had been forced to spend the rest of her shift without her beautiful friend. And gosh was her friend beautiful. Her english accent, legs for days- No. She shouldn’t be having these thoughts. These were the sorts of thoughts that got people institutionalized, and Angie didn’t want that to happen any time soon. She also couldn’t lose her friendship with Peggy. Losing Peggy, even as a friend, would destroy her.

So Angie kept her thoughts to herself, walking in the rain and being an overall mess. She figured that maybe Peggy would be in her room, so she walked over to the door. She hesitated, but decided to knock anyway.

She knocked, and quickly opened the door. The room was dark, but there was a light on in the bathroom.

“Hey English, are you in there?” 

“Angie?”

“I brought Schnapps and some cherry pie from work, I figured we could share it?”

“Angie, I’m really sorry, but I’m not feeling well-” The bathroom door opened a sliver, and Peggy popped her head out. She stopped talking as she saw Angie standing right there, looking at horror at her face.

“English!! What happened to your eye?”

“I… tripped. I hit it on the doorknob when I got home.”

“Yeah that’s a nasty doorknob. Here, come out here and I’ll help you with it. Gosh, Pegs, that looks awful!”

“Thanks, Angie.”

“I mean, you always look wonderful, please. But that eye. Wow.” Peggy came out of the bathroom, covered in a long bathrobe. The two of them sat on the bed, and Angie moved the cold compress Peggy had pressed to her face, getting a closer look.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s not too bad.”

Angie carefully dabbed at it, wiped away the few spots of blood from where her eyebrow had torn slightly.

“It looks like it’s going to be okay, you won’t need stitches or anything.”

“Thank you, Angie.” Angie finished with her eye and stepped back from the other woman, “But I must say, I’m very tired. Can we do Schnapps another night?”

“I-” Angie sighed, before relenting, “Fine, English. Tell me if you need anything else, I’m just a door away.”

“Of course. Goodnight, Ang.”

Peggy ushered her out the door, but before she did so, Angie saw a dark mark under her bathrobe.

“Doorknob, my ass.” She grumbled after Peggy had closed the door. Peggy was obviously lying to her, but she didn’t know exactly what she was trying to hide. Sighing, Angie decided to go to bed. If Peggy was in trouble, Angie would just have to be there with her, and help her if she asked for anything.

Angie’s night had already been bad, but now it was just horrible. She laid in bed, but couldn’t sleep for hours.

\-----

The second time Angie saw Peggy in trouble was quite different then the first. She had walked into the automat, and Angie saw that something was off with her. She had a slight limp, but was hiding it well. Angie supposed that if she wasn’t always watching the Brit, she probably wouldn’t have noticed it at all. But Angie did watch her, and she did notice.

Peggy sat down in her regular booth, and as soon as there was a lull at the bar, she slid into the booth across from her.

“The regular, I’m assuming?”

“Just a cup of coffee today, I’m running slightly late.”

“Alright, I’ll have that right out for you.” Angie reached across the table, squeezing Peggy’s hand before standing up and going back to the counter. Soon she was back, two cups of coffee in her hands, “One for you and one for me. There we go.”

Angie smiled at her, but Peggy’s gaze remained somewhere far away, and Angie could tell she was thinking about something else.

“Hey English… You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yes, thank you Angie.”

“Is anything the matter?” Angie reached across the table again, and Peggy finally looked at her, seeming to realize that she was there for the first time. Her eyes widened, before looking slightly guilty.

“I’m really quite alright, I just had a long day at the office, you know how it is.”

“A long day at the office, huh? And that’s why you’re walking in here with a limp?”

“Angie-” Peggy was interrupted by a voice from across the store.

“Where’s the help in this place? My cups been empty for a few whole minutes now!”

Angie looked helplessly at Peggy while standing up. Peggy’s eyes were flooded with an equal mix of guilt and relief, and Angie let out a huff.

“I’ll be back. We’re going to talk about this.”

“Of course.”

Angie quickly finished with the refill, but when she looked back at Peggy, all she saw was an empty booth. When she got back to the Griffith that night, Peggy made no mention of their earlier encounter, instead excusing herself to go to bed early.

\-----

The next time it happened, Angie was getting used to it. Peggy had made a terrible habit of disappearing for days on end, often without any explanation. Angie was getting used to that as well, although it hurt.

It was after one of these trips that Angie heard a light knock on her door. She walked over carefully, but upon seeing who it was, she quickly threw open the door and let the Englishwoman inside. Peggy gave her a quick smile, before slumping against the wall in obvious pain.

“Oh English. What have you gotten into this time?” Angie muttered quietly, quickly putting on a cup of tea and leading Peggy over to her small bed. Peggy sat down, and Angie stared at her in disbelief for a moment, “Where are you hurt?”

Peggy didn’t answer, instead removing her jacket. She went to tug at the blouse, but winced at the movement. Angie carefully helped her, and could finally see the bruises blooming all over her torso.

“Is that from a bullet?!” Angie exclaimed.

“Wake up the whole building, why don’t you.” Peggy groaned, falling back on the bed.

“What the hell, English!?” Angie whispered angrily instead, grabbing some towels from the bathroom. She quickly dabbed at the wound, glad to see that it wasn’t too deep.

“It barely grazed me. I think I’ll be fine. Do you have a needle?”

“You think you’re giving yourself stitches like this?? You couldn’t even take your own shirt off!”

“I was rather hoping you would help out? If I was planning on doing this myself I wouldn’t be here. Besides, Jarvis told me I needed to accept help from those close to me, so I suppose this is also partially that.”

“Mr Fancy?” Angie questioned from across the room, digging through a bucket, “He’s not the one doing this, is he? Because before I thought it was a man, and you’re always off with him, but you’ve never been shot before, and-”

“It wasn’t Jarvis. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, I promise.”

“And before, with the limp? And those bruises?” Peggy winced at that, and Angie came back over with a needle and thread. Any other night, Angie might have thought that the sight of Peggy, shirtless in her bed, was quite pleasing, but as it was, Peggy just looked utterly lost and defeated, and it filled Angie with despair.

“I-”

“It’s fine, Peg. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Angie let out a sigh, and started with the stiches, “This might hurt a bit.”

“You do know how to do this, right?”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Angie let out a dry laugh, “I grew up with seven boys. They got hurt even more than you, and Ma got tired of fixin’ em up. Eventually, she just taught me.”

“Seven? You have seven brothers?” Peggy winced slightly at the feel of the needle, but stayed still.

“I have one brother, Vinny. The others are all cousins. But we all lived on the same street, so we saw enough of each other.”

“Oh.” The two remained in silence until Angie finished up.

“There we go.” Angie helped her sit up, and gently rested her hand on the side of Peggy’s face, “Please just be careful. Let’s not make this a regular occurance, hmm??”

Peggy nodded, pulling her into a hug.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the other’s presence. Eventually, Angie moved back, but Peggy moved with her.

“English?” Angie gently pushed her back, before realizing that the other woman was fast asleep. Angie rolled her eyes, before gently moving her so they were both laying on the bed. “Sleep good, Pegs.”

When she woke up the next morning, Peggy was gone once more.

\-----

The fourth time it happened, Angie had had enough. Once again, it was late, when Peggy knocked on her door.

“We are going to talk about this.” She glared at the other woman, and Peggy nodded meekly. 

Angie waited for her to talk, but the room stayed silent. Angie led them both over to the bed, and sat Peggy down. Taking care not to press on anything, Angie carefully wrapped up the wounds. The only sounds were Angie’s even breathing, and the occasional whimper from Peggy. Finally finishing, Angie went over to get a cup of tea, and put it in Peggy’s welcoming hands.

“Now.” Angie raised her eyebrows expectedly, “Who did this? Was it a man?”

“No, it wasn’t a- well. From a technical point of view it was. So yes, but no, but also yes?” Peggy sounded far from her usually composed self, and Angie set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not someone you’re seeing then?”

“No, I’m not seeing anyone, we both know I’m far too busy for that.”

“Who is it then? I know it’s not the phone company- you don’t get bullet wounds connecting lines.”

“We were robbed?” Peggy suggested, and Angie shot her a nasty glare.

“Ah yes, all that money you keep around, right?”

“I… I would prefer not to fight.”

“No, you’ve had enough of that already, haven’t you?” Angie gestured to her wounds, “What would you rather do?”

“This?” Peggy leaned forwards, giving Angie a fair amount of time to back away, before carefully pressing a tentative kiss to her lips. Angie’s eyes widened, but she quickly kissed Peggy back, tenderly touching the side of her face. Finally they pulled away, staring at each other's eyes.

“That wasn’t just to distract me from why you’re hurt was it?”

“No… I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Me too, English… Me too.” Angie leaned in, kissing her again, but Peggy let out a small yelp and pulled back. 

“Bloody hell-”

“Bloody indeed!” Angie laughed, before examining Peggy’s lip, which had started to bleed once more. 

“Maybe we should continue this another time?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Angie laughed, “You know, if that was a distraction, it was an awfully good one.”

Peggy just smiled at her, letting out a quiet laugh of her own.

“Can I stay here? Just for tonight?”

“Of course, Pegs. Anytime. We’re going to talk in the morning though, alright? About everything. You have to stay this time.”

“It’ll be easy to stay. I have you, after all.”

The next morning she was gone. 

Angie didn’t see her until the next afternoon, when a face popped up at her window. Things after that were a blur. Federal agents, Peggy was gone again, Madam Fry was furious, and suddenly her and Peggy were sharing a huge mansion, all to themselves. Finally, Peggy explained everything, and Angie knew the truth behind her many injuries.

\-----

Although Angie now knew the truth, it still made it no easier for her when Peggy showed up injured, or left for days on end. It was times like these, when Jarvis carried in a bleeding Peggy, that Angie believed ignorance was bliss.

“Just set her over there. Thank you, Edwin.”

“That is a designer couch.”

“Like Stark doesn’t have enough.” Angie scoffed, but she laid a sheet over the couch anyways. Jarvis carefully set the woman down, and Peggy glared at both of them.

“You’re overreacting, both of you. I’m fine.”

“Stand up.” Angie raised an eyebrow, and when Peggy struggled and failed, she hummed in triumph, “Exactly. Now let’s see the damage.”

A while later, Jarvis had left, and Peggy was resting on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands, and Angie snuggled into her side.

“You should really be more careful.” Angie turned to look at her girlfriend, and took her face in her hands, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I know. I’ll try, I promise.”Angie smiled at her, and Peggy carefully wiped a tear from her eye, “Oh don’t cry darling… I don’t know what I’d do without you either.”

Angie laughed, before burying her face in Peggy’s shoulder and letting out a half sob. They both held each other for several more minutes, before Angie got up and ran out of the room. Peggy stared after her confused, before she came rushing back in.

“Sorry, I had to get-”

“Angie?” Peggy’s face was full of confusion, but it quickly morphed into shock, as Angie knelt before her, pulling out a ring, “Oh.”

“Peggy… you’re in so much danger, all the time. I don’t want to waste any more time, knowing that any day could be your last. I love you, and I alway will. Will you marry me, Margeret Elizabeth Carter?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes!” Peggy let out a laugh of pure joy, before going to kiss the other woman, and letting out a groan as she moved.

“Geez, English. Hang on a second and I’ll come over to you. No need to hurt yourself.” Angie quickly slipped the ring on Peggy’s hand, before moving to Peggy and kissing her gently.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“You know I’m not going anywhere anytime soon?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Angie rolled her eyes, and the two quickly fell asleep.

When Angie woke up, Peggy was still right there.


End file.
